Haunting
by Daphne Charity Greengrass
Summary: Muggle London gay bar, Harry and somebody who looks like Draco, real Draco who is actually a Vampire!Draco, and lots of blood red wine.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is _HP/DM_ _slash_. Don't like it –don't read it. Rating R for future chapters.

**Haunting**

**Green Lagoon**

It was a dark night, dark and warm. The streets of London radiated the heat that had absorbed in the concrete during the long, hot summer day. The streetlamps were burning holes into the inky night sky, casting their soft beams over the nocturnal creatures of the capital. 

Green Lagoon, a newly opened gay bar in the heart of the Muggle London, was swarming with people. The queue reached almost at the broken telephone stand a hundred meters away, which was the secret entrance to the Ministry. It was evident that not everybody could be let inside this evening. 

Harry Potter watched the scene of the partying people from the balcony of the Green Lagoon VIP premises, sipping contently a Bloody Mary. He was in the company of a certain Benjamin Woodstock, the son of the bar's owner.

"Looks like it's going to be a wild night," Benjamin smiled, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from the back and leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Hmmh," Harry mumbled. "Yeah."

"Tell me again why you agreed to go out with me, Harry," Benjamin purred.

Harry took a long draft from his drink. "I have already told you."

"Because I remind you of somebody you once knew?"

"Yes."

"And because I am drop dead gorgeous?"

"Yes, that too," Harry grinned.

Benjamin was a complete Muggle, with no magical abilities, and with no knowledge of the magical world's existence, either. And that was exactly how Harry wanted things to be. He wanted to keep the distance between them. Turning to look at his companion, he saw large, light grey eyes staring at him, smiling.

"Want another drink, Harry?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Benjamin watched Harry drown his existing cocktail at a great speed, as if wanting to get it in his lungs in stead of the throat.

"You okay?"

"Sure," Harry wiped his mouth. He ruffled Ben's soft, blonde locks, and ventured a faint smile. "Sure."

"Sorry I brought the subject up again. I shouldn't be reminding you about _him."_

"No problem. You do it all the time, anyway."

Benjamin leaned forwards, reaching well over the balcony railing, peering downwards. "Did he hurt you much?"

Harry dropped the glass from his hand, and it fell down on the street, far below him. It shattered in countless, sharp pieces, all of them coloured blood red from the juice. "W-what?"

"Sorry," Benjamin muttered.

"No," Harry said, his voice barely audible. "No, he did not hurt me."

Benjamin gave Harry his respective drink, as to replace the fallen one, and Harry took it in his shaking hand.

"It's alright, Harry. You don't need to tell me."

"There would be nothing to tell," Harry exhaled. "Nothing ever happened between us. He never knew."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, as Benjamin did not know what to say next, and Harry was otherwise silent, a dreamy expression plastered over his face.

"…he was so very beautiful. The last time I ever saw him," Harry finally said, breaking the stillness of the high balcony.

Benjamin just nodded, making his snow-white locks wave. He was not a very jealous nature, rather the opposite actually, and Harry's outburst had not insulted him at any rate. He and Harry had met just three weeks ago, and neither of them was in love with one another. Benjamin's probably favourite hobby was one-night stands, and Harry just wanted somebody who would not question his doings, follow his every move or be dependent on him.

"It's been three years soon, when I last saw him," Harry whispered, merely to himself, but Benjamin overheard him nonetheless.

"So you were seventeen. He was a school acquaintance, then?"

"He was really no acquaintance," Harry let out an empty laughter. "Just somebody who… who touched me profoundly, Merlin knows for what weird reason."

"So… Why didn't you two get together?"

"Because of the world that kept us unavoidably separated," Harry smiled, sadly. "And because he was not gay."

"Aye, well, that's a bit of a problem. Straight men rarely approve of us cake boys," Benjamin scowled.

Harry snorted, "He never really approved of me anyway."

"What was your relationship with him, again? You certainly weren't friends, and now you say you were not even well acquainted."

"Oh, we knew each other, alright. But we were so different. He was more like the Terminator type whereas I was the Jedi type."

Benjamin laughed. "So, was he the first, evil Terminator, or the second, good one? Or the mixed third one, perhaps?"

"I think he came quite close to that female version," Harry laughed.

Benjamin giggled. "Oh, so he was really-really pretty?"

"Yeah, he was. And also impossible to…" Harry was about to say 'kill', but decided against it, "…conquer."

"Hard to get, was he? My, my…" Benjamin teased Harry, "I'm sure he left you real hot and bothered."

"Not that he knew it, though," Harry admitted, smiling.

"So, if he was the female Terminator… Which one of the Jedis were you? Luke Skywalker? Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, I was definitely Darth Vader. Always wearing a mask. Turning from an innocent and goody goody boy to a horrible monster behind the curtains."

"Yeah, you're quite a beast in the bed," Benjamin chuckled.

Harry slapped his boyfriend on the head, grinning. "Behave yourself, Ben."

"Okay, okay… Ready to go down to the big party, soon, baby?"

"Guess so," Harry chuckled. "As you said, it's gonna be a wild night, and I'm certainly going to have my share of it."

…TBC…


	2. The Vampire

**2. The Vampire**

The Green Lagoon was crowded. Harry and Benjamin made their way through the sea of people, passing the dance floor towards the bar counter. The lights were down –only some deep green decoration lamps were laying their mystical luminosity on the celebrators.

Suddenly Harry stiffened. A flash of radiant white hair intruded his vision. And then it was gone.

"Harry?" Benjamin stopped walking, and returned to his companion.

Another flash. This time the pure, angelic hair was surrounding the most perfect, beautiful face Harry had ever seen. That milky skin… And then it was gone.

"Harry?" Benjamin asked again, now shaking Harry's shoulders.

No… it could not have been.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Benjamin asked, furrowing his brow.

"N-nothing," Harry gulped. "I just… I thought I saw someone."

"So why don't you go and say hello?"

"I… I don't think it was him," Harry looked really shaken.

"Haunting, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Cigarette?"

"Yeah."

They made their way to the counter, and ordered two Bloody Mary's. Harry leaned his elbows on the wooden table, and pressed his palms against his forehead. Benjamin looked at Harry with worried eyes. It was not typical of the ebony-haired boy to be so distracted.

"So… who did you think he was?"

Harry's hands were shaking as he tried to light up the cigarette. "I thought he was _him."_

"Oh," Benjamin seemed to understand everything now, "_Him."_

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled. "It's just… so spooky. I know he really wasn't there, but still…"

"Did you say he looks quite a bit like me?" Benjamin interrupted.

"Yeah, although he's a bit more slender and his eyes are a shade lighter grey."

"And his hair is silvery-blonde, where as mine is golden?"

"Hmmm… yes. Why?"

"I think he's standing right behind you right now."

Harry dropped his cigarette, luckily in the ashtray, and went rigid.

"Hullo, Potter," a drawling voice sent chills down his spine, "Fancy seeing you here, of all places."

Harry spun around abruptly, almost knocking Benjamin's drink down.

"Malfoy," he breathed.

"Glad you still recognize," the superciliously handsome blond man smirked.

Harry felt weak in the knees, and realised he must look very stupid, ogling at his former enemy like he was some kind of a deity, fallen from heaven to earth.

"See you have company," Draco Malfoy continued, and then introduced himself to Benjamin. They shook hands, and exchanged a few compliments. Harry couldn't but help feeling a bit unnerved by the way Draco winked his eye to him, obviously noticing how much Benjamin was alike him.

"So… What brings you here, Malfoy?" Harry ventured to ask. "I… I thought you were someplace hiding… After…You know…"

Draco understood that Harry was speaking of the past War in the Wizarding world, and smiled, realizing that Benjamin must be a Muggle. 

"Oh, I didn't _hide_, Pottie… I just moved here, on the _other_ side of London."

Harry gave him a lopsided grin, "I would have never believed that you were able to do that."

"Only because the last time you saw me, I was a bit… blood-thirsty towards… a certain group of human beings?"

"Aren't you still?" Harry couldn't help feeling very hot in Draco's presence.

"Mmm, you could say that…" Draco lingered his gaze on Harry's well-formed abs that were visible beneath the canvas of his shirt.

"The vampire that you are," Harry swallowed under the scrutiny, feeling light-headed.

Draco frowned, glancing nervously at Benjamin. "Is there something terrible about being slightly… different?"

"You've seen Blade?" Benjamin interrupted, wanting his part of the weird conversation. "The movie, I mean? And the second part of it?"

Draco looked confused, and Harry, for some odd reason, wanted to help him out. 

"No, Malfoy hasn't seen them, he's used to watching more, er, scary stuff."

"Oh, like what?" Benjamin's eyes lighted up. "Dracula? Halloween? Scream?"

"Let's say I've seen _real_ blood-shedding and I don't need movies to enhance that experience," Draco said, darkly.

Benjamin didn't seem scared at all, but merely looked impressed.

"So you work for the military, then?"

"Um, you could say that I _used_ to work for the… um… I used to be a… a Night Crawler."

"Mm, sounds sexy," Benjamin licked his lips, "What does a Night Crawler do?"

Harry's green eyes looked like dark pools of poison, and he turned away, to finish his drink.

"Oh, Night Crawlers…" Draco looked at Harry's back, sternly, "…are only a legend that no more exists. I was the last one. And I really don't want to talk about it. Duty to remain silent, you know."

"You're all by yourself here tonight, Draco?" Benjamin asked, almost drooling on the floor because of the sexy ex-warrior in front of him.

Draco raised him a brow, and then glanced at Harry's stiff shoulders. 

"Oh, no, I'm not alone… I'm here with Potter."

Benjamin looked utterly surprised, as did Harry, who turned around and gaped at Draco like he'd grown three horns and a tail. 

Draco flashed a smile, which made both Harry and Benjamin gasp for breath. "So bugger off, Benjamin. Your date with Potter is over."

Harry only managed to stare at the insolent ex-Slytherin in awe. Benjamin, instead, furrowed his brows and raised his chin defiantly.

"I don't think so!"

Draco, the evil bastard as he was, didn't seem to be at all impressed, but closed the distance between him and Benjamin, and hissed, "If you seriously don't want to know what a Night Crawler really does, I suggest you let me have Potter tonight."

"If you seriously don't want to get thrown out of this bar, I suggest you leave us alone, you wanker!" Benjamin retorted. "My father owns this bar!"

"And I own your father," Draco sneered.

Benjamin gasped in fury. "Who do you think you are, you pathetic, little…"

"Ben," Harry interrupted, when seeing Draco's furious face. He if anybody knew not to rile up the blond without a very good reason, or there might be killings. "It's okay. I'll just have a word with him. It's been years, as you know, and… well… I'd like to catch up with him, anyway, so…"

Benjamin looked sternly at Harry, and then sighed in defeat. "I know when I am not wanted. Have a good time, Harry. See you tomorrow."

Harry watched Ben's retreating back with sorrowful eyes, and then turned to Draco.

"What the _hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" he spat. "Came here to spoil my entire evening? Or better yet, came here to finish me off?"_

Draco only smirked, in a very sly way. "Mmm, finishing you off sounds like a good idea."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well go on with it, then! It's not like I have my wand with me!"

Draco's lecherous expression did not change, and suddenly he had his hand between Harry's legs. Harry gasped, and tried to wriggle away, but Draco locked him between the counter and himself. Harry shuddered as Draco massaged his semi-hard erection.

"I think you do have your 'wand' with you, Potter. Any intentions to use it?"

"Malfoy, what…?"

Harry looked up to the grey eyes, and shivered. They betrayed nothing more than lust.

"You have gone insane," Harry decided. "I never knew."

"Insane?" Draco breathed against Harry's cheek, and Harry felt weak again. "Oh, I guess it's just my… vampire blood… that makes me so… horny…"

Harry swallowed, "S-so that's why I never succeeded to kill you? You _really are a vampire."_

"Yes… I am…" Draco began to kiss Harry's neck.

Harry felt dizzy. "A-are you going to bite me now?"

"Funny I don't see you resisting," Draco chuckled, and traced Harry's skin with his tongue, from jaw to the earlobe.

Harry moaned in pleasure.

…TBC…


End file.
